


Siren's Kiss

by Carriedreamer



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Arr there be pirates, Blossom is not very everything nice in this, F/M, Little Mermaid Elements, Lots of pirate talk, Mentions of Bellum only, Mermaids, None of the girls are, Not the nice version, Pirates, Professor Utonium is the boys father, Sirens, no powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carriedreamer/pseuds/Carriedreamer
Summary: "Aye lad, there ain't a more deadly creature...or one more lonely.but mark my words little brother. Best wax up yer ears tonight boyo….or else ye willl follow a siren all the way to yer grave " -- Beware all ye sailors, beware and listen well, for the story of a pirate and a siren... whose story I will now tell.---
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Comments: 19
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiebs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiebs/gifts).



> That Pirate and Mermaid PPG AU no one ever knew they wanted. Including me. I blame Kiebs and Instagram for this. XD 
> 
> **Credit to Kiebs and Nana.0195 on IG for the idea!!! Check them both out they're amazing!!!!

_As you from crimes would pardon'd be,_

_Let your indulgence set me free._

_\-- **William Shakespeare: "The Tempest"**_

**_-o-o-o-_ **

_Come ye sailor..._

The beach was deserted. Empty. 

Lonely. 

Only one individual. A young man with long auburn hair and a bandaged ear could be seen. His hair especially made him stick out, like a lone fire crackling hot in an otherwise cold silence. 

The wind grew stronger, at a steady pace. His cloak wafted around him, trailing the ground, it was heavy...too heavy for him really, it didn't...sit right on his neck. He frowned and shifted it to his shoulder more. 

It was half off now but… it fit him at least.

He closed his eyes.

_Come to me..._

They opened and he stared out ahead at the water. Murky and cold, this oversized cloak was barely doing anything to keep the slicing wind at bay. 

Like it knew it didn't….belong to him. 

The wind roared and the man was suddenly it seemed hyperaware of every...sound no matter how tiny: The crunch of every grain of sand, the splash of even the tiniest wave against the rocks… the faint crying of the gulls above him… 

If he closed his eyes… he could hear it all. Everything… 

And he could...hear the voice. 

A clear...yet faint lilting song that had followed him… through the entire frantic sail back to shore...any shore… 

And then all the way back here… 

No one else could hear it, not that the man would disclose its existence to anyone; he'd already had to duck the never ending, constant entreaties from well… everyone. 

The quacks on this island believed him in something they called a sort of "shock". 

His head stung again and he felt himself go dizzy. He blinked the overwhelming ringing away. Repeatedly. 

One. Two. Three. 

Relief. Silence. 

_Come ye sailor…._

Except….that. 

The man frowned and took a step forward closer to the water. 

_Follow my song...  
  
_

Nothing. He was alone. Clearly he was alone but the voice still echoed around him, next to him, behind him, under...him… so…?

He knelt and leaned down, the echoing continued… his hand drifted to the surface of the water, carefully, gingerly, the ripples gathering below his palm. 

_Drift along…_

His eyes flicked to the side, forwards, then he looked over his shoulder behind him. Nothing. He frowned. 

"Who are...you?" He murmured. 

"Brother!" 

The crashing of feet, the hurried crush of hundreds of grains of sand, the panicked high pitched tone, his name echoed in the cold night and…. 

He frowned and then took a step back, away from the water's edge

_Come…ye sailor_

The voice faded as he walked towards his worried kin….

If it had ever been there at all… 

_Come and …. set me free._

* * *

_-_ **Siren's Kiss-**

* * *

The creaking was loud tonight. Very… loud. Ominous honestly. A wise sailor would say the sea was angry tonight… recognize a change in Neptune's mood and batten down the hatches, secure the cargo, head to the galley and knock the rum outta' those overindulged hands- but why bother a crew of three? 

What possible threat could the crew of the "Rowdy" pose to Neptune and his kin? If there was a storm brewin' then it was targeting another ship! A grander more ebullient vessel- aye, it was a grand old day on the sea! 

Perhaps the Captain was more relaxed than he'd normally be. ( And a bit more drunk)

But....Their cache had been more than generous, their client would be pleased, and this rum was good and hearty. 

If he wanted to indulge than why not indulge? He was the captain of this vessel, the fastest in the sea, specially constructed with the latest technology to make the fastest, and most hardy ship in these waters! 

Heh. 

The redhead took another hearty sip. Best of all it could be manned by three loyal men of the sea and kin. No more potential mutinies here, not on _his_ ship-not between three brothers bound by blood, sworn by trust! 

The Kings and Queens of the world had taken notice, the rich merchants were interested, the offers for patronage were piling up back ashore, they'd have their pick. The best offers, the most gold, and life was looking up! 

Privateering, piracy whatever it wanted to be called… It nonetheless paid well. 

Very. Well. 

"Yo go, yo ho a pirates life for me." He sang softly to himself, sloshing his pint of rum with a flourish. 

_"CAP'N!"_

It'd be a short leave on shore. Just a few days to take in the pleasures so to speak of land- mostly for his brothers- the captain would have the business "pleasures" mostly.

_"CAP'N BRICK!"_

He sighed. Boomer, his youngest brother, as always was the one to interrupt his quiet time. He shook his head, aye it was time for the captain to do his duty then. 

Duty to his crew. To his fortune and to his one love: The sea. 

She was a jealous mistress. She'd be put out by the fact he was leaving her, if only temporarily. 

Because Brick was a man o' the sea, he had been raised a boy o' the sea, and he'd yet die an old man of the water's edge. True, he'd been born to a man and woman of the shore, but he hadn't stayed there long. 

Father Time could be cruel, and a trickster too. Take away everything, and make em' ave' to start anew. The bittersweet constant cycle of the sea. 

His head ached and he adjusted the tight bandage on his bad ear. 

_"CAP'N!"_

Brick rolled his eyes, as he ascended up the stairs up deck. 

"The Rowdy" was a fine vessel, a beauty, polished to a shine near every morn' by her faithful crew she shone like a blazing star amidst these dark churning waters in the day and night. She was a ship any would be proud to command. 

"Cap'n Brick, sir!" The youngest member of the crew, his seventeen year old baby brother Boomer, gave him a salute and a grin. Brick dropped his almighty captain persona for a moment and ruffled his brother's fine golden locks. The only one of them to inherit Granda's flaxen locks, his youngest brother was as pretty as a painting and as eager as a pup. This was only his second voyage, having finally gained the right to sail with his brothers only recently... 

Speaking of, Brick narrowed his eyes and took a deep swig of the crisp sea air, "at ease sailor, Helmsman! What's it looking like out there?" He called up and his middle brother, the third member of the crew looked over his shoulder briefly as he continued to keep the wheel steady. 

"Lookin' fine as ever Cap'n! It's a good day fer sailin' - Neptune is smilin' upon us." Butch threw him another grin as Brick hopped up to his side and the dark haired man surrendered the wheel without a second thought. 

Brick caressed the polished, smooth wood almost reverently, his pride in his vessel was undeniable if not just from the overall sort of awe he still felt. It hadn't been in his sole possession for long enough to have become routine. Oh no. Every morning he awoke and marveled first at the crisp sea air surrounding him, touched his bare feet to the polished floorboards. 

_Mine. Mine. Mine._

It was a thrill to be savored, a freedom insurmountable in it's vastness, he dreaded the day owning this vessel would just be "routine". 

"Dolphins!" Boomer suddenly cried out and rushed the deck rail. Eh what on the-- the deck was still all wet! 

"Whoa there lad!" Butch quickly grabbed the foolish boy by the vest so he _wouldn't_ end up overboard. "Haven't ye gotten your sea senses yet?" He scolded quietly but nonetheless patted the kid on the shoulder. 

"Aye… sorry Brother. Cap'n. I just…" he leaned over the side again. "There's somethin' magical about it is all." Butch laughed quietly. 

"Aye, still a shorebird then." He snickered. 

"I am not!" The whine was instant. "I just… look at it brother!" He pointed in the distance where a pod of dolphins were indeed swimming in the water. Brick narrowed his eyes, they were swimming further shallow water, leaving the open sea… mayhaps the wind was bringin' somethin' nasty after all. 

"Aye ya are lad. But nothin' wrong with it. Ye are still getting her sea legs is all." Brick said quietly. "You'll be a sailor in no time, he laughed at the blond's indignant pout. 

"And any sailor worth his chops knows those ain't dolphins ye daft pretty boy." Butch scoffed. "Ye are neglecting your duties!" He threw the mop back to the kid while Brick flashed him a withering look. 

"Get back to work! Both of ye!" 

"Yes sir!" Both of them hastily saluted, it was good being captain always but sometimes it was even better than others. 

_Splish._

He caught a flash in the corner of his eye, just a brief one, before it sank back in the water. Ah the dolphins were a playful sort, probably hopin' to race the ship again. Aye, Boomer had enjoyed that spectacle and Butch had too maybe-. 

Except again, it was awfully far from the open sea, there was a slight warning occurring here and Brick was too seasoned in it's mysteries to ignore it. 

A storm was approaching, fast too. It'd be here soon, probably by nightfall. 

"Raise the sails!" He called out. "Let's get some more speed lads!" 

"Aye aye Cap'n!" 

_Splish._

He raised an eyebrow, mischievous little thing. Aye, maybe it just wanted to play. He looked to the side but… nothing. 

Huh. Well, odd but the sea always was. 

Funny though… he looked over his shoulder. 

Odd… why'd he feel like he was…

Being...watched?

-o-o-o-

The seas continued to be fair and just, to the point Butch had quietly recommended Brick go for a short rest in his quarters. 

Aye, he looked like something dragged out of the depths he did, he'd never hear the end of it from the old man now would he? The need to look like a "young master" and not some poor sea urchin. 

Bah. What was the point eh? Brick was a man of the sea, what did he care what some shore snobs thought o' him? 

It'd bother his brothers more no doubt, so for them he'd endure. He looked in the costly looking glass, an indulgence but… admittedly one of the few items his Da' had taken from…

If he looked hard enough into it and was drunk enough….sometimes he could see a pair of warm ocean eyes looking back at im' framed by that thick red hair a match to Brick's own… 

The captain shook his head, before taking up the razor and going to work on his face. He'd never hear the end of it if he wasn't clean shaven for shore leave. 

_Be a young master! Be a man o' property!_

Bah. Stupid old coot. 

_Come ye sailor…_

He paused then shook his head. Damned ear. 

He wasn't any random sailor anymore. He was captain now… the Rowdy was his. He carefully scraped with the razor, if he wasn't clean shaven he'd never hear the end of it. 

Besides the longer he took with this the longer he could avoid-... 

No. He was Captain now, and with it came those irksome responsibilities and business as well as those from being the eldest. 

He shifted his gaze somewhat to the large cumbersome desk by the window, piled high with papers, inks, quills and further proof of his slack-…avoidance of non essential issues for the successful running of a ship. 

The papers were irksome and he hated just looking at them. News of "gainful employment" of some permanent kind on the shore. He'd recognized the gnarled handwriting and scoffed. 

Brick was a man of the sea. Not a banker or builder. 

_There are also a multitude of lasses recently come of marrying age young master-._

He'd thrown the paper down with disgust. The only thing that was worse than the idea of bein' a land locked villager the rest of his life was the idea of being a land locked _husband._

Brick knew full well the lasses the old man was talkin' bout and he would have none of em'. 

Not a thought in their pretty flighty heads save the next shiny bauble or pretty object- those magpies had made Brick's life a headache every time he so much as stepped ashore. With veiled attempts at playing the coquette they'd tried to weasel im' into promising em' a new gem or dress when he made his return. 

Brick would ave' none of it. Was it so wrong to wish for a woman who wasn't constantly after some shiny bauble. Someone he could talk to about things other than gossip and petty rivalries. 

Someone like… 

He fiddled with the one shiny gem he possessed. A golden ring so small with rubies and pearls it only fit on his pinkie but yet he still never took it off. 

_Give it only to the lass who takes your breath away… and no other._

His Da' had presented it to him with those words when he had stepped off the Rowdy the final time… and his Mother had been a woman who would do so indeed. 

Polished, kind, gentle and loving, his Da' had never gotten over her death, to the point he had taken his eldest son to sea immediately, and brought his wee bairn's one by one to join as they grew. 

Brick guarded his mother's ring from those greedy grasping hands and he always would. No mere village lass would take _his_ breath away. And no lass ever would. 

With his newly clean face, he buzzed his lips but plopped himself in the plush chair anyway. He sunk slightly low in it with his long legs sticking out like, bloody, it still did this-?? Even after all this time... 

His Da' was brilliant but these newfangled inventions o' his were a pain in the neck sometimes. Grumbling he knelt on the floor began cranking up the lever to lower the seat and adjust the chair for his own admittedly tall height. He had been one o' the bigger lads in the village back then… no surprise his Da' was a tall man and his Ma…. 

_CRANK_

He'd have to pick up some oil. Loosen up a screw or two. Da' had gone and made these chairs for im' and his brothers, as well as imself' but… 

The faint smell of tobacco smoke still lingered on the plush, he frowned and turned away back towards the window. 

_Come ye sailor…_

_Come to me…._

Brick irritably closed the porthole. His damn ear was driving him crazy, this stupid _ringing_ in it, it was makin' im' hear things now! 

"Cap'n!" 

He ignored it. His brother was going to have to learn to fend for himself one of these days. Why not make it today? Brick had work to do. 

"CAP'N!" he jumped, startled from his thoughts and Boomer was at his door, wringin' his hands and lookin' like a chastised whelp hidin' is' tail between is' legs! 

_Lord give me strength._

He sighed, "what is it _Swabbie,_ ye know the rules! Ye can't just barge in the Cap'n's quarters like-!" 

"But… the grub is ready down deck and Butch sent me ere' to get ye. Says ye work too hard. The sun is down." 

Brick frowned. Was it that late already? He hadn't even noticed the shifting light in his cabin, he'd been engrossed in…. His eyes lingered on the mounds of paper that mocked him, like thick ropes that kept him tied to shore no matter how far he'd escape out to sea. Aye, it was late, he was thinking nonsense again. 

Brick took the oil lamp from his brother's hand and thus led the way down to the galley. 

Butch was already down at dinner, drinkin' his ration o' rum and likely Boomer's too. He rolled his eyes,but said nothin' these were battles Boom would ave' to learn to fight on his own. He took his share of the fish stew and biscuits. Boomer made a face but such was the harsh life o' a pirate, privateer… whatever they wanted to call em'.

"Ey' there Cap'n! Bout time ye returned to the land o’ the living.” He laughed raucously and Boomer gave Brick a wary look, even he knew how easy it was for Butch to ave’ a bit more than he should. It was going to be a long night then. The wind was picking up outside, he didn’t like the sounds of it. It sounded angry… 

Butch frowned at the sound too. "Looks like Neptune's angry." He took another swig. "Lookin' fer another round of guests at is' table no doubt. Cover yer ears tonight lads or else fall prey to _their_ song." 

Brick rolled his eyes but Boomer stiffened. 

"Who?" He queried. Brick snorted but Butch, realizing he had an audience -however naive- only puffed up his chest and took another swig of his illicit portion of rum. 

"Ah lad ye know, I'm talkin' bout the sea folk Boom, Neptune's direct kin, _merfolk."_ Brick scoffed aloud but Boomer, ah Boomer, the boy was too easily led. Again, Brick would have to work on that. No crew member of his was going to be so easy a target- and his brother doubly so! 

"Mer...folk?" He raised a gold eyebrow. "You mean…?" His gaze drifted to the line porthole in the galley. "Mermaids?" He murmured quietly. 

Butch grinned, "Aye lad, aye-." 

“Mermaids?" Brick scoffed. "Now I know ye have been in the rum." He muttered. 

“Mermaids Butch? Like… real mermaids?” Boomer persisted. Neptune give im’ strength. 

"Butch quit yer foolin' and stop messin' with the kid!" He snapped irritably, "There's no such thing!" 

"Oh ye think so! The tales don't lie Cap'n! Think I'm what ole' man Mo would say if he heard ye say that!" Butch shook his head. "Ye he doin' our little brother a grave disservice if we don't warn im' about what's out here." 

"What's out here? Ole' man Mo always said mermaids are our friends?" 

"Oh aye, exactly what ye would tell a boy o’ five." Brick scoffed once more but both his brothers ignored him. Impertinent idiots. He took a swig of his drink. 

"The old man is half right Boom, most merfolk are plenty good, they watch over the seas and live their lives but then...there are _ot_ hers." He trailed "ominously"- for effect and the stupid kid was eating it up. Butch was certainly enjoyin' himself. Ugh. 

"Others?" Boomer was leaning forward, completely captivated already, if only he'd be this attentive when Brick was tryin' to teach im' how to tie a damn knot(!) 

"Oh aye lad, there's _another_ type of merfolk… the ones that make even the bravest sailor quake in his boots." He lowered his voice. "The _siren_." 

"The...siren?" Boomer repeated. "What's a…?" 

"Aye lad. Aye. There's no creature more beautiful in these seas… or one more deadly." He shook his head. "They say their eyes sparkle like stars, and their voices be as pure as angels, there's no more beautiful creature on this Earth." 

The swabbie's eyes went as wide as a whale's and as bright as a baby seal, he was utterly transfixed. 

"R-Really can… can I see one??" 

_Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me._

"Aye Boomer, a siren is a welcome sight for any man o' the sea. Any stray fin on the surf could be one." 

"R-Really!" 

Brick gave Butch a menacing look but the stupid drunken buffoon only grinned and shrugged.

"Aye, Boom would I ever lie to ye?" 

At this rate Brick would be summoned up on deck for every damn dolphin or shark or any other stray fin on the surface for at _least_ a week. 

Time to be a captain. 

"Boom- ye shouldn't." 

Butch smirked again. "Oh yes, every sailor can die happy knowing one of those beautiful creatures is the last thing they'll ever see. After all." He leaned back on his stool and took another hearty swig from the mug. "Many a sailor has lost their lives followin' their cursed song." 

"Cursed?" Boomer yelped while Brick squeezed the bridge of his nose. 

"Aye, a dreadful curse it be, a mermaid who’s lost her heart...doomed to swim the seas all alone… singing her lonely Dirge. _Forever "_

He wagged his fingers. Brick squeezed his nose harder. 

"Forever…?" He gulped. Butch nodded solemnly. 

"Aye lad, there ain't a more deadly creature...or one more lonely." He said solemnly. Boomer frowned. 

"That's… kinda sad ain't it?" He said quietly. 

"Aye, ye can argue it but mark my words little brother. Best wax up yer ears tonight boyo….or else ye willl follow a siren all the way to yer grave " 

"Oh gimme a break." Brick muttered. "Ye sound like a loon!" 

"Oh ye think that do ye! But ye know I'm right! Ye may not pay attention to the tales but I do!" Butch snapped. 

"Because ye spent too long listenin' to the old coot back home ye did." He drawled. 

"Someone had to, and mark my words, ye better wax up yer ears tonight if ye don't want to catch the attention of _them."_ He said grimly. 

"Ye are off yer rocker!" The captain shook his head. "Go to bed ye nincompoop!" 

"Is a siren gonna eat me then????!" Boomer yelped, completely panicked. 

"Oh aye, ye would be a good snack fer a hungry sea monster-!" Butch snickered. "Like THIS-!" He suddenly lunged forward and Boomer yelped again and near dove off his stool while Butch finally burst out laughing. Brick grit his teeth. 

"Butch yer scarin' the kid!" He snapped. "Knock it off!" 

"Aw but Cap'n yer always tellin' me not to baby 'im eh? He needs to know the dangers." He was swallowing down more drunk laughter and Brick growled under his breath before he sighed and grabbed the blond by the collar. 

"Give im' no attention Boom. He's drownin' in is' drink is all." He drawled before righting the Swabbie back on his seat. 

"Better to drown in me rum than in a Siren's grip." He said "sagely". Boomer flinched again. 

"Butch knock it off! I'm warnin' ye-!". Brick snarled as he pointed a finger at the insubordinate little-!

“A’ight, A’ight, just a joke Cap’n, its fine its not like Boom would be much of a meal for anythin’ anyway, he’s too puny fer anythin’ to wanna eat.” 

“Cause’ you steal me ration- and who’s gonna eat me!?” Boomer yelped. 

“BUTCH!” 

_-o-o-o-_

A lone dolphin's fin splashed in the distance, heh Boomer would be excited then. 

Brick breathed in the crisp sea air. 

"Yo ho,yo ho…." He murmured.

_Come ye captain…. Come to me…_

Damn it, this damn ear o’ his. He scowled and tightened his scarf around his head. Hearin’ things again was he. That damned _ringing._

“Hold it like this?" Boomer queried from his perch on the wheel. Well there was only one way to teach him the ways o’ the sea after all. 

"A little harder with yer left, ye have to shift yer weight with the waves, not the other way around or else you'll end up on her sorry bottom again!" Butch guffawed and the Swabbie wilted. 

"Aw c'mon Butch that was the one time!" He whined. 

"Aye, and it's still as good in it's retelling as the first! Eh Cap'n! Ye remember when Boom ere' almost fell off the damn boat!" 

"But I didn't yeah! I grabbed on the rails!" 

Brick raised an eyebrow before shifting the thick cloak again. Still heavier on his shoulder then he'd like. The wind shifted, the ship was leaning too far on the right. Brick sighed before he shifted his own weight while both of his brothers stumbled and fell finally to the deck as the wave lurched the deck back. 

"How do ye do that!" Boomer demanded as he untangled himself from under their middle brother. 

"Do what?" He said with a sigh. 

"Ye never fall! It never catches ye by surprise! The waves shift and it's like ye don't even feel it!?" He threw his arms up in the air. Butch scoffed as he struggled back up, clutching his head. That was a healthy knot on his forehead. They'd never hear the end o' that one. 

"It comes with time Swabbie. Ye will see." 

"Ye fell too!" 

"....be...because I was too busy makin' sure ye did'na fall off the boat ye clumsy-!" 

"It na' my fault! I can't control the bloody sea-!" 

"Enough." They both stiffened up, Brick folded his arms, "Butch, go get a compress for yer head, Boomer, move over." 

The helmsman nodded and the Swabbie immediately took a side step to the left while Brick took the wheel and guided the ship away from the churning current. 

"Ye can'na control the sea Boomer." He said quietly. "Nor can ye master it, ye just keep a balance with it. Ye _respect_ it." Brick finished meaningfully, the younger boy gulped but nodded. 

"Aye Cap'n." 

"Good." He tossed his head in his direction. "Now come and show me what ye did." 

He nodded before he slowly reached for the wheel. Brick shook his head. 

"Aye, there's yer first mistake." He stopped Boomer's hand. "Ye are still too timid with it. Grasp it firmly- like this." Brick demonstrated the firm grip their Da' had…

_"Like this me boy- like this-." The laughing man held up the red haired boy to the wheel._

_"Ye are too indulgent John." The beautiful….red haired woman shook her head._

_"Nonsense, Sarah! Ye are never too young to make yer bond with the sea- look at im'! A natural already!"_

_The boy grasped the wheel's smooth, slick surface with a firm grip, the wind swirled around him and he closed his eyes._

**_CLASH CLANG CLASH_ **

_"D-DA!"_

_"Do not let go of that wheel Brick! Whatever ye do- do'na let go of it!"_

_The clashes grew louder, closer, even as the sea raged beneath them._

_"DA-!" The shrill shring of sheathed metal pierced the air - the churning winds in the storm increased - and the harsh sounds of mutiny surrounded him…._

_But Brick still held on._

"Cap'n?" Boomer said quietly. "What next sir?" 

Brick blinked, before waving the spectres away. "Ye keep a strong grip, no matter what… that wheel fer the time it's yours….it's a part of you...and you never let go of it. No matter what." He said the last part quietly. "Now show me."

_"YE COWARDS! GET OFF ME SHIP YE ARE LUCKY WE LIVE IN CIVILIZED TIMES OR ELSE IT'D BE THE PLANK FOR YE! LEGGO BUTCH! LEGGO!"_

_The sorry excuses for men left from the carnage all limped away, clamped in irons, heading down to the brig where they belonged._

_"Brick… brother enough. Leggo o' it."_

_Clank._

_The bloodied cutlass clattered to the deck._

"Cap'n?" He blinked, Boomer looked up at him with those big eyes that… he strengthened his grip on the wheel. 

"Ye hold it tight, and during a big wave like that ye never let go, no matter the circumstances ye _never let go_ Boomer." 

The blond nodded quietly, "Aye sir." 

"Good, now try again." The swabbie took the wheel this time less gingerly, he had a fine grip in fact. Brick nodded approvingly. He had the makings of a sailor yet. 

_Come ye sailor …_

_Look… my way…_

He stiffened. That damn ringing in his ear. Boomer looked confused. 

"Ye hear somethin' Cap'n?" 

Brick gave him a hard look before shaking his head. "No, and tighten the right side, yer lettin' it slip." Boomer made a small yelp before he quickly fixed his mistake. A dire one. "Pay attention lad." Brick said soberly. "Never let yer guard down. The sea is a mischievous mistress." 

"Aye Cap'n I know that but… ye didn't hear that?" 

Silence. 

"No." 

The wind had changed. Brick narrowed his eyes and walked over to the side, peering up at the clouds gathering over them, darkening… 

“Neptune is angry.” Butch murmured next to him, Brick raised an eyebrow, his middle brother held the damp rag to his head and looked upwards. 

“How long ye think it’ll be?” He finally asked. 

“...Soon.” Brick said just as quietly. “Take the helm, he’s not experienced enough for a storm like this.Just keep headin’ to the shallows.” He ordered quietly. Butch nodded. “Get outta’ the open waters as much as possible.” 

” Butch nodded. He heard Boomer protest but silence when their brother pointed to Brick at the bow. 

The sea was dark, almost black. Churning below them in an inky abyss getting faster and faster… 

_Sailor come… come to me…_

He straightened up immediately and tightened the tie on his hair.

"Orders Cap'n?" Boomer finally asked. 

"Batten down the hatches boys- this is na' gonna be an easy storm." 

"Aye aye Cap'n!

  
  


-o-o-o-

The rain was falling in torrents, his cloak was soaked through near to skin within moments. His face stung, every drop felt like a slice of a blade, the wind was howlin' : it was one final hurrah from Neptune before he allowed them to return with their bounty. 

Butch's grip on the wheel was like iron, the sea was fightin' him then. Oh aye Neptune, if it was a fight ye wanted then it was a fight ye would get. 

Cloak swirling around him, Brick reached the bow of the Rowdy and peered through the oily black. The roaring of the sea around them was deafening or well woulda' been no doubt for the helmsman and Swabbie… he took a deep breath before sticking his hand out- the wind caught it and lurched it back with the swirling gusts. He frowned. Not good. 

"Swabbie!" He bellowed . Boomer immediately popped his head up from the hold. 

"Aye Cap'n?" 

"Is the cargo secure!" 

"Aye Cap'n just finished tyin' it down!" 

"Good! Now get up on deck, we need full crew- this is goin' to be a nasty one lads!" 

Butch and Boomer both didn't even question him, he was young yes but even his Da' had recognized Brick's inherent connection with the sea. It spoke to him in away it did no one especially now after the…. Accident. 

His hand trailed to the side of his head, the ridge in his ear, the slice from a corrupted blade wielded by a filthy traitor… 

Aye… Neptune had demanded a high price indeed but there was no captain, merchant or pirate alike who was more in tune with the sea. 

Its "song" as Butch had mocked was more than a wailing whine, no this was a dirge, there’d be death on the sea tonight, Neptune’s table was lacking. 

But it wouldn’t be the “Rowdy” joining his ranks tonight!

A crack of thunder near shook the entire ship just then and the ship teetered ominously, Butch grit his teeth and spun the wheel, grasping it with all his strength. 

“Keep er’ steady Butch! Its’s just a storm!” He bellowed though the raging wind drowned him out. Another wave crashed the side, he swore and grabbed the rail. Neptune was na’ gonna claim them! Not today nor any other day! 

He was goin’ to get his brothers home! Like he’d promised!

_CRACK. CRASH._

A barrel came rolling suddenly down the deck, he cursed, Boomer howled oh he hadn’t tried to-! 

“Boomer!” He cried out, before lunging in and grabbing the scruff of his youngest brother’s vest and pulled him back from the barrel filled with spices that went crashing down the side, through the rail and sinking into the ocean below. 

“No!” He bellowed. “No I tied it down!” He protested. “I did Cap’n!” 

“It don’t matter!” Brick bellowed. “Ye _never_ go for lost cargo! When the sea decides to claim it ye let it go!” 

“But-!” 

“CAP’N!” 

Another loud crack of thunder and the sky lit up all at once. They looked up in sync. Butch had thrown all his weight on the wheel but it was still swinging to one side. The waves drenched them all. Boomer hacked and heaved, Butch cried out but still struggled. 

Another crack, another burst of lightning ripped through the sky and the wind continued to race around them. 

_Come ye sailors… come to us…._

He blinked. Not now- this was not the time for his bad ear! He smacked it irritably. 

_Follow us…. Be…. with us…_

His eyes narrowed but a sudden lurch shook him out of whatever head spell he was under and- what in Neptune’s-! 

“BUTCH!” He bellowed, the wheel was listlessly spinning but Butch… Butch just stood there...n stood there and-! And-! He slipped and fell, his head still ringing. 

_Come ye sailors… come and play…._

“Butch what are we doin’! Ye can’na let go of the-!” Boomer cried out and grabbed for the out of control wheel but only succeeded in getting an uppercut in the jaw as he went sprawling back with a howl of agony clutching his mouth and trying to abet the blood gushing from his mouth. 

Brick scrambled back up, Butch was just… just _standin’_ there like- like-! He grabbed his brother’s shoulders, “Are ye daft ye fuckin’-!” He snarled in his face, and that… oddly blank look seemed to clear in his brother’s face. He blinked once, twice, a third time. 

“Brick? What happen- BOOM!” He yelled, the blond was struggling back up, he spat out the blood, but his jaw… Brick swore. 

“Boom ye little fool-!” The swabbie grasped his arm, while pointing to Butch and-. 

“WHY DID YE LET GO!?” The captain demanded but the ship lurched again before the fool could properly explain himself, all three were sent sprawling across deck. 

_Sailors… won’t you come… join us this day…_

The ringing was even louder, his head throbbed and ached, but he could just make out his brothers both… slowly getting up… and heading towards… the sides- what in the-!? 

He ignored the slicing pain in his arm, likely injured yeah, but- but what in Neptune’s mercy were those fools doin’!?!? 

“BUTCH! BOOMER! GET AWAY FROM- HAVE YE LOST YER MINDS!” 

Another wave sent him slamming into the side rails. His back stung from the direct hit but… 

…. W….Who?! 

Was that… was that wa goddamned dolphin swimmin’ around in this kind o’-

_Sailors come… come and play…_

The fin flashed back in the water… or fins, he saw two distinctive tails but… dolphins… dolphins were na’... green. What in the… 

_CRASH._

“CAP’N!” Butch bellowed out and Brick felt himself get pulled up suddenly on both sides, Butch his right, Boomer his left. His brothers both looked at im’ with nothin’ but… 

And then he smelled it. The _crack_ echoed and they all looked up. The scalding white light in the sky was now being masked by a thick black plume of smoke coming from the…. Sails. The lightning had gone and cracked the mast in-! He pulled them both out of the way of the crashing canvas that fell on deck, the fire only spreading. 

“FIRE!” Butch broke the horrified silence and Boomer, even despite his injury limped after him and began trying to fight the flames. Brick watched… in muted horror… he could na’ even make himself move, or cry out. 

… The Rowdy was going down. 

The flames licked the end of his cloak and he finally jumped away, grabbed a sand bag of his own and began throwing the useless soaked sand at the merciless flames eating at his vessel. 

_Crack. Crack. CRACK._

The deck boards splintered, exposing the underdecks, the hold. And… 

_BOOOOOOM_

… The gunpowder stored down below. His heart sank. 

_Flee ye sailors… flee to the sea…_

He whipped around, both his brothers went stiff again, the same glazed look in Boomer’s dark blues… that had been in Butch’s… forest green… 

Blue… green… like tails… tails of a…, 

_Flee sailors… flee!_

The ringing in his ear only was increasing, but something made him turn anyway. The slap of the water despite the storm was clear as day. 

Just like the face peering up at him from above the surface of the water… before disappearing back below. 

_“Bring em’ home my boy…, bring em’ home safe.”_

_“I will Da…”_

He yanked both his brothers back away from the side rail and dragged them both to the other side. 

“Eh, what’s - Cap’n what ye doin-?” Butch mumbled while Boomer only made a soft guttural sound, likely as a result of his badly injured jaw, could he even talk anymore??? 

_Sailors…come to us…,_

He grit his teeth and unsheathed his cutlass. Butch blinked again, Boomer gave him a glazed look. No choice. 

He ripped the tarp off the smaller boat hanging off the side of the boat, and shoved the blond into the boat, he fell in with a gurgled cry. 

“W-What!?” He choked out. Brick ignored him, and only used his free hand to pull the ropes closer. 

“Cap’n… Cap’n what ye doin-?” Butch muttered. The ringing was growing louder, he planted his feet hard on deck, the waves were getting louder, the flames rising, the smoke growing worse. “C-CAP’N!?” He yelled. The swabbie had done _too_ good a job with these knots, heh… fast learner…, his little brother. 

“Make sure Boom’ returns to the sea someday.” He ordered quietly. 

“What!? Brick what ye talkin’ about!?” 

A good man o’ the sea always made sure his blade was kept sharp and set for these kinds of … things. The rope was sliced clean through and the gutted cry that escaped Boomer’s mouth was trounced by the crash of the boat hitting those harsh waves. 

Butch stared in horror at it then turned his gaze back to Brick. 

“... No.” He shook his head. “No I won’t leave ye-! Yer my brother- I can’t leave ye here to-!” 

His grip on the helmsman was like steel. “Aye, and I’m also yer captain. A captain always goes down wit’ his ship.” 

He shoved Butch back and he went tumbling down and Brick cut the rope for the ladder, there’d be no returning for them. The fire was only growing, as he struggled back to the helm, which was still spinning wildly… so wildly. His brothers both crying out was drowned by the rain, thunder and ocean…, 

Had Brick been too cocky before, had he inadvertently challenged Neptune… Aye… he’d forgotten his own damn advice… respect the sea… and when its time to join im’ at his table… never argue. 

But… 

He saw dark shadow in the distance, and what looked like rocks, mayhaps… mayhaps he if he could regain control… regain control and steer the Rowdy into land… he grit his teeth before he lunged for the wheel- grabbing one of the spokes and throwing his weight on it completely, _crack- crack_ \- he swallowed the bellow as it hit his chest… but it stilled. He dragged himself upwards, his breathing shallow and ragged but… he threw the wheel to the side, the ship lurched towards the black shape. The shore… just…, just reach shore. 

_CRAAAAAAAAAAAAACK_

The ominous wood splintering echoed through the black skies and he barely had time to look up… before the blow came from the side. 

He hit the wood face first, the water seeping through the cracks stung while the flames licked his skin. His head only continued ringing, ringing, he heard nothing… saw nothing. 

Felt only the harsh icy grip of the sea as it pulled him down it’s depths. Another guest for Neptune’s table… 

_Come ye sailor… come to me…_

This was death then… a silent… cold but yet… quiet end. 

_The cloak was too large… bulky… and hung listlessly over his shoulder._

_“Ye will grow into it son. A captain’s cloak is a heavy burden.”_

The light was closer, brighter… They’d even come to greet him. The touch was gentle, so gentle…and the light…, the light was so… bright…, 

He reached out for it, someone took his hand…was it angels then… why would they come for him… a man like him? But who else would touch him so… gently. 

Was death always so…, gentle? 

_“Come brave captain…”_

The warmth increased. He wanted to open his eyes… but it was just… too bright. But that voice… that voice was so… soft. 

_“It’s going to be alright…”_

W...Who? 

She was light… she was nothing… but...light…, 

“It’s alright my brave captain… shh…” 

_Shh…._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

It was dark. Dark and…. Silent. He'd heard takes of Neptune's table, a lasting party of the dead and an afterlife of exploring and telling old tales o' the sea to entertain his Majesty forever more… 

Had Brick in face lived instead such a dull droll life that now…. he was exiled even from the reward of a life at sea? Was Brick… even a true sailor then? 

Or had it all been a lie? 

" _...awake"_

The voice was a whisper. Was it even real? What was real? 

_"Awaken my brave captain…"_

He frowned as he looked further into the murky abyss surrounding him… that voice… quiet and low… yet clear as a bell and delicate as a songbird ashore. 

But all he saw was darkness. 

Simple… darkness. 

_"Awake."_

_-o-o-o-_

His entire body was numb; numb and cold- though he could feel nothing. Nothing except the cold. 

His vision was fuzzy, what had… where was… lights...faded colors and shadows. Where was he? What day was it? How-? 

"You shouldn't move silly sailor." That was a new voice. Brick couldn't move however but his eyes, unfocused as they were finally caught sight enough on… a girl (?) 

A girl with flaxen gold locks somehow shinier than his brothers and eerie blue eyes that… was she under the…? 

"You should be dead you know. The storm should have claimed you but you're not! How lucky you are!" 

The blue girl under the water laughed then, but it chilled him once more to the bone. Like harsh… disjointed church bells, chiming all hours of the day and night. Raw and… 

_"Hush."_

Another giggle and flash of blue. The other voice…. Why could he not see… who-?" 

_"Sleep brave captain."_

Brick saw black. 

-o-o-o-

The room was ominously dark as he ascended the stairs towards the small light in the distance. The room below wasn't much better. 

His Da's library was usually the brightest room in the large house by the shore. Up on the highest hill overlooking the bay, Brick had spent hours up here, lookin' out the large window, feeding the gulls, aidin' Da in his plannin' and buildin' of his ships. 

But that was over now… all over. 

The old dark haired man sat huddled in a chair smoking a pipe silently… staring at nothing.

Brick's lip trembled but he inhaled .. then exhaled. 

"Da'?" He called softly, so as not to startle him. His father turned, the milk white glaze over his once vibrant ombre eyes ….now sightless. 

Forever blinded by the cruelty of a sharp rusted blade. 

The same eyes Brick's shared, with only a brighter brown glaze .. his Mother had once said in the right light they were the color of the very brick that made their home last through the storms…. So she had named him so. 

_To be stronger than any storm._

"Da…" Brick knelt quietly before the dark haired man whose hand went out listlessly until his eldest gripped it firmly. 

Blind. 

Because Brick hadn't made it to him in time. 

".... I'm so sorry Da…" he whispered. "Forgive me Da. Forgive me." 

_"Awake."_

That voice again. Brick frowned and turned. 

But saw only another blinding light. 

-o-o-o-

The world was cruel. And painful. Instead of numbness now… now he felt - felt-! 

He wanted to scream but he couldn't move. Nor even speak. Something hard was in his mouth, he crushed it with his teeth. 

"I don't see why you bother. He's destined for Neptune's table. He will not make it." 

_Hisssssss_

"Well he won't! How do you expect to heal such a wound?" 

_Hisssssss_

"Very well then… I leave it to your judgement" 

There was another flash, green this time mixed with black. Then nothing. The harsh rasp was gone. 

The pain, the pain still continued, he continued to bite down on the wood, a piece fell and fluttered to the ground. 

Suddenly there was a chill, a numbing...blissfully numbing cold. 

" _Sleep."_

He still could not see her, his vision was still clouded… by the light. That… fierce piercing white light. 

**Why should I?**

He asked quietly in his head, as his lips would not move but the gentle voice did not speak again. He only felt….another cool touch to his burning cheek. A hand. A delicate…. Shining hand… like a pearl. Like the mother of pearl cameo his mother had worn on her breast along with the ruby ring on her finger. 

This hand … this light … was all the colors of a pearl. 

Pearl with…. The sun. The sun in the background… a sunset… even. Red...and pink. 

_"Sleep my brave captain."_

_-o-o-o-_

The waves crashed on the shore as Brick stood watching. Footsteps broke through the quiet air and he turned. 

The woman was beautiful. Tall with thick red hair, an ample bosom and the warmest blue eyes Brick had ever seen. 

His chest clenched, as he felt his body begin to move on tiny unsteady legs. He was but a lady again, a lad running to his… Her arms spread out immediately and he crashed into her warm loving embrace. 

"My brave little sailor." Her voice was honey to his ears. His eyes burned as he buried himself closer to her. 

"M-Mother!" He choked out. 

_"Awake."_

No… no not yet! Not yet! He tightened his grip on Sarah Johanson. He wouldn't leave her! 

_"Awake my captain! Awake!"_

_"It's too late…"_

She finally pushed him gently back and smoothed a lock of his red hair behind his ear. She gave him a wry smile and a rueful look. 

The grown man scratched his neck abashed. 

"I'll… I'll cut it when I get ashore mother." 

_"Awake. Awake!"_

_"It's too late!"_

"My brave little boy…" her touch was tender and the crystalline tears in her eyes were mirrored in Brick's own. 

_"You must awaken! You must!"_

"Wake up… wake up my precious boy." She whispered. 

"M-Mother?" 

_"AWAKE!"_

_-o-o-o-_

_"It's too late sister. You tried but his injuries are too severe. Surrender him to the sea. You did your best."_

_"I will not."_

_"You cannot save him sister."_

_"Yes I can."_

_"Oh my poor sister… you never learn….do you?"_

_HISSSSSS_

_"As you wish dear one…."_

_"Wake up… wake up captain… wake up."_

_-o-o-o-_

The humming was faint in his ears. A dull aching ring. The rain splattered around him and the crash of thunder… echoed… 

As well as… 

The clash of metal around him. 

He struggled up. His ear still rang with the humming but he ignored it, the pouring blood down his face he ignored, everything mattered,nothing mattered… 

Save the sounds of _mutiny_ on this ship. On his father's ship! 

… D-Da! 

_"Awake. You must awake."_

"Filthy whelp!" He grit his teeth and ducked the dirty blade that went slashing at his head before ripping out his own rapier and stabbing the lanky traitor in the gut before kicking him away. 

"TRAITOR! DAMNED TRAITOR!" 

"BRICK!!!!! BRICK HELP!!!!!" 

His brother was howling from the hold. 

"Heh, he's a pretty thing ain't he- bet Cap'n will get a good price for im' too long' with the booty." 

Brick's hand twitched. 

"Some sad old rich widow needin' a pick me up. A pretty servin' boy.

Life on the sea was na' the prettiest kind of life. A man o' the sea was a hard sort… and… 

_"Awake brave captain….awake."_

The corpse fell to the deck then deep into the churning waters below. The humming continued, if not getting louder, his grip on the blade increased, the chaos around him… he saw Butch put the short traitorous dog on the ground but… 

_"Awake… captain."_

_"It is too late."_

Except… no. No it wasn't. The bold red captain cloak was clear as the eye could see, the man with greased hair and cold eyes hoisting up and dragging the still raging man towards the edge of the deck… fighting blindly… the blood seeping down his face… 

A match to the Captain's cloak that finally slipped to the deck. 

_"You must fight."_

The captain hit the rail. 

" _FIGHT!"_

And so did his assailant.

The flash of red and the war cry that followed the clashing of jagged metal cutlass against the sleek steel of the rapier. 

The humming only grew louder as his head pounded. Those sickly beady eyes seemed to be glowing with malice, demonic malice, he'd warned Da. He'd warned Da about the sickly glint in his eyes! 

_Clash. Clang. Clash._

_"You must… fight brave captain."_

The hit was instant. The scream drowned by the crash of thunder in the storm dulled, muted by the ringing in his ear… and the humming… the humming that was only growing louder as the time passed. 

The pirate faded from view. And Brick… Brick was suddenly alone. 

Alone in darkness once again. A murky… permanent darkness, Neptune's deepest depths. 

Only the humming could be heard around him. The blood trailing down his face and his...lost ear… now had ceased. 

_Come ye sailor… come to me…_

He stiffened before turning, 

_Come… and embrace the sea…_

Was this it then… was this the call to join Neptune's table then? Was this singing then… guiding him home? 

Leading him through this… bright light? 

For he saw them. Clearly. A vision… singing softly to him, and extending a hand. All he had to do… 

Was take it. 

" _You will not go."_

He stiffened again, the same voice as before, the low … clear lilting of a bell. He turned and this light was even brighter than before. 

_"I will not let you brave captain."_

The young captain furrowed his brow, unclear what she meant… the voices in front of him only grew louder….more insistent. 

" _They cannot have you."_

He frowned but took an….instinctive step back when she approached him. He couldn't help it, the light … the light...it was painful. He flinched back from the pearly hand extended to him…closing his eyes from the harsh…. Burning light. 

_"You do not belong to them…"_

The touch was cold…. But warm. How could it be so? It only increased when the slim hand trailed up his cheek, past his ruined ear, through his Auburn tresses and… lingered over his eyes, nose… lips. 

_"I will save you…."_

The heat was instant, the burning sending a shockwave down from his legs to the tips of his head. Pulsing throughout, a warmth… a light… 

A... kiss. 

_"Live…"_

"Who...who are…"

She pulled away, the heat was instantaneous as her scalding hands cupped his face and their brows touched. 

_"Awaken…my brave captain."_

_Badum...._

_Badum..._

_Bad...dum._

_-o-o-o-_

_Ick-!_

_Tain-!_

_-other!_

_" **BRICK**!" _

His eyes popped open only to come face to face with a big pair of blue… eyes- Boomer! He blinked again. 

"B...Boomer?" His voice sounded raw, underused. Boomer yelped and lurched forward. 

"He's awake! Butch! Brick is awake!!"the blond was abruptly shoved away. 

"Move aside ye' swoonin' seaduck! Lemme at im'! Ye are lucky ye are lyin' there half dead or else I'd kill ye myself ye son of a-!" He paused and sniffed loudly. "Brother…. Brother what were ye thinkin'!?" He wiped his eyes. 

Boomer sniffed loudly next to him and nodded. "We thought ye had…" He trailed. 

"... What hap-? Argh!" He fell back and landed on something soft… and slippery… seagrass? 

"Careful Cap'n! Ye still have…!" 

He was covered in seaweed! Seagrass! It was stuck all over im' like some kinda -! His chest and torso especially were wrapped tightly in it, and his head! 

Both of em' were too he noticed. Boomer with a big bandage on his head and Butch with a covered jaw and arm. He frowned, his brothers looked terrible but… 

They weren't on any ship. They were in a cave. A rather big one but a cave nonetheless. But… how? 

"What… happened?" 

"Cap'n be careful. Yer still in rough shape brother." Butch said quickly and helped steady him back to lying flat. "Easy brother… ye are in the worst shape of all of us." 

"Aye...best be careful." Boomer said slowly then before looking over his shoulder. Butch flinched somewhat tightening his grip on Brick's arm. 

"Where are we…?" He murmured. Again Butch looked ill at ease but Boomer turned back to them with a grin. 

"Paradise." He breathed. "Pure paradise." 

Brick blinked. That was… odd. Again he caught Butch's eye. He looked… very ill at ease indeed. 

"Neptune's Table?" Brick murmured. Butch shook his head quickly. 

"We still be alive Cap'n. The sea… she didn't claim us." He cast a lingering look at Boomer who still looked… odd. Very odd. "... Mostly." Butch finished quietly. 

Brick frowned but suddenly a giggle sounded. He stiffened, that… sounded somewhat familiar-. 

"Oh good! You're awake!" Butch flinched yet again but the unnerving giggle sounded again as… a young woman came skipping over; Sporting golden blonde hair and unnervingly blue eyes, Brick couldn't help but be reminded suddenly .. of an angel. Boomer certainly couldn't keep his eyes off her but… Butch had averted his gaze and… soon Brick did too. Quickly! 

"Beg yer pardon lass but ye seem to be missin' yer…" Brick said quickly. His Ma' raised him better than that, mustn't stare at a lady's… lack of clothing! 

The little angel giggled again and clapped her hands together excitedly. "Oh a gentleman! How fun!" She clasped her hands together. "How very exciting! Sister!" She called out. "Sister he is awake!!"

Sister? There was more than one? Now Butch was the one to stand at complete attention it seemed. 

"Is he now?" A dark haired woman came sauntering over, and where the golden haired lass exuded nothing but purity… save that unnerving laugh, this one… as equally beautiful as her companion in ways but there was intensity in her gaze not present in her nymph like sister…. She more resembled one of those...warrior women from the ancient tales… and she also was lacking clothing. 

And Brick noticed that steely green gaze, having spared one small glance in his direction then focused solely on… Butch. 

His brother averted his gaze towards the ground. Brick clenched a fist discreetly hidden from view under the seagrass. 

"Oh isn't this exciting sister!" The blonde gushed. "He's finally awake won't she be thrilled!" 

She? Brick didn't like that mocking look in the green eyes once again… she seemed too… amused by something. Again Brick moved his hand closer to his hip, looking for the hilt of his rapier. 

"Of course dear sister." She murmured softly. "Looking for something sailor?" He froze and she folded her arms. The little nymph girl giggled again. 

"Oh there's no need for that silly!" She clapped her hands again. "You're quite safe here!" 

"Yes… quite. For now." The warrior woman chuckled softly, a deeper huskier sound with a mocking edge indeed. Again Butch kept his gaze straight ahead… even as she traced his arm. 

Brick didn't like that nor did he like when the blonde mirrored her actions with Boomer. 

No, Brick knew the signs… though it was unbelievable to think but… but what other explanation was there but-! 

By the stars-! By Neptune! The pain was awful and he fell back down with a muffled howl. The nympth shook her head and wagged her finger. 

"Now see, this is what happens when you don't listen!" She "scolded" with a smile. 

"You'd best behave yourself sailor." The ink haired woman examined her nails. "You're our guest here after all…don't you know the rules of the sea?" 

He felt his chest clench again. He'd heard tales of this… women of the sea: beautiful… ungodly beautiful… but with a deadly design. Luring sailors to their… deaths by enchanting them to descend into their watery tombs… and judging from the utterly enraptured look in Boomer's and the warily… curious in Butch's .. this wasn't…. good. 

He cleared his throat. Best be cautious. Take this slow then. Three against two. They had the advantage they did! 

"Ah… right. My apologies...lass." He took a deep breath. "Do ye… have a name… then?" Another eerie set of laugh, 

"Oh I've had so many different names over the years, but Bubbles is my newest and most favorite given me so you may call me so!" 

"Bubbles… it… it uh suits ye." He mumbled. Boomer looked completely smitten next to her. "And...ye are?" The dark haired women raised an eyebrow. 

"I too have been granted many over the years Sailor." She sounded suddenly...weary. "What was your favorite at this time sister?" Her gaze had shifted from Butch back to the blonde… Bubbles now arranging some sort of flowers in Boomer's hair. 

"Oh, I liked Buttercup best sister!" Bubbles chirped and the woman sighed before shrugging listlessly. 

"Then you also may call me so Sailor." She nodded quietly to Brick. Butch stiffened but she only gave a slow smile in his direction. 

"Aye but… this is no common sailor lasses!" Boomer said grandly before he puffed his chest out. " This here be our Cap'n! The greatest in the sea!" 

_At least I was….now I'm captain...of nothing._

The bitter thought near choked him. Where was the Rowdy? Where was his ship? He was nothing without his -! 

"Oh, oh dear how rude of me of course!" Bubbles gasped. "Ohh, how very awful, my apologies Captain!" 

Buttercup only gave him a silent… but cutting glance. Could women of the sea read minds then? Or was his plight just so obvious for all the world to see. 

Would he _had_ gone to Neptune's table after all. The ship was lost; The bounty within gone. Now all he had were but useless debts and worse no possible way to pay for em'! 

And… his eyes widened more with growing horror. His hand… his… his Ma's ring! It was gone! No! Lost to the merciless waves forever! His Dad" would never forgive him! Never… 

_…. I'd be better off dead._

Bubbles seemed suddenly to grow rather irritated before she knelt by a pool and splashed her hand quickly within it. 

"Oh come now! You mustn't be rude! Come say hello to our guests!" 

Buttercup sighed again, a long suffering one it sounded like. "Leave it sister." 

Bubbles only scowled and put her hands on her hips. "I will not! One mustn't be rude _especially-!"_ She gestured to the pool...and then to Brick. 

"Sister, leave her be." Buttercup ordered quietly. 

Her….? There was another? His head rang slightly and a fuzzy feeling spread through him. A warmth even despite the cold slippery makeshift bandages tied tightly around him. 

Her eyes seemed to sparkle suddenly. 

"Oh I know! You're just being shy!" Another giggle and she reached over before grabbing Boomer's arm. "Of course, of course! Come along Boomer, sister bring the other one! We must give them privacy is all!" 

Them? Who was them? What? Brick didn't even have time to protest as with a roll of her strangely vibrant green eyes, Buttercup had taken hold of Butch's arm and pulled him out of the cave, ignoring his half hearted protests. 

And so Brick was alone. 

Only the sound of faint splashing broke the otherwise unnerving silence as he lay there. Weaponless, injured… was he an offering or something? Had his brothers been chosen to be… he could remember the tales much, he'd never paid much attention to the old coot and… 

The splashing happened again. He wasn't alone. The dull roar of the sea sounded around him yes, but those splashes were too… close. 

"Show yerself." He hissed and struggled back up. If Brick was going to die after all then for sure he was'na gonna die on his back like an old man! 

His blade was gone but not his fists! 

_Splash. Splish._

Closer. 

"I'm na' afraid of ye!" Another hiss. 

"Clearly not captain." 

He tensed. That voice… why did that voice sound...familiar to him? But no, surely he'd remember such a… 

_Splish. Splash._

"Show yerself!" He demanded again and… she finally appeared before, surfacing from the pool with a bright...white glow in her wake from the harsh sun hitting her as she...rose. 

The stories of his youth from the old coot had been vast. Sea serpents and monsters dragging ships and their crews to the deep depths, shape shifters who masqueraded as Man until they retrieved their stolen skins and returned to their homes in the ocean as beast…. And women of the sea. 

_"They are the tricksters of the sea, the jokesters, the most mischievous, the cunning, the most dangerous! Beware of them young masters… beware!_

"You are speechless then? Did I not do as you requested Captain?" 

The woman rose from the murky pool and the light she brought with her was… his breath caught as she rose higher, more into view. 

She was beautiful of course. They always were; the most dangerous threat in those old sea fairy tales… that maybe weren't fairy tales. 

But… but this one… 

She had long shining red hair the color of the copper coins in the treasure horde now below the depths in their Rowdy tomb, and he saw a ragged crimson colored ribbon that had seen better days tied in those long tresses. 

And now Brick could see where the glow was coming from. 

This sea woman… her skin was unnaturally pale with shining...scales.

They truly shone like mother of pearl. They were not true unblemished polished pearls and not just the plain white bride's would wear back on shore… no the various colors of the layer protecting it shone in these scales. The mother of pearl… and she glowed like Mother's cameo pin had in the sun. 

And her eyes…they were the same color… though he noted a...slightly pinker tinge to them as well as a few of scales. She was not completely…. iridescent but she was… 

Her tail especially seemed to glow in the light, blinding almost… the translucent...fin slithering like a snake almost as she let it drop delicately in the water while she sat. 

Though...at least she was wearing some sort of covering at least to preserve a sense of...we modesty her companions had… been err lacking.. so Brick could look her square on like a proper captain should-! 

A torn piece of white cloth was better than nothing after all… but he noted the odd strings of shiny… things she wore as well. What looked like… odd ends of jewelry, coral, shells and… random white nubs hung off the many strings around her neck, arms, waist and… adorning her tail. 

Brick should have been ashamed of his gaping. Captains didn't gape like beached.. fish… but.. 

She threw him a coy looking smile. 

"Well Captain… here I am." 

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

She….she was _breathtaking._

"Why Captain… have I left you speechless with my beauty then? Is a Captain but man after all?" She murmured lowly… and mockingly he believed. He bristled but….

He couldn't… speak. Was that her spell? The sea witch's spell! His head rung still, and he felt a twinge in him at the sight of her but no! He was stronger willed then most! 

He...he was captain! 

"Aye lass… your beauty is … inarguable." He muttered. That slow curved smile was…he clenched his fists under the grass to keep his gaze steady. 

"As is your bravery it seems Captain." Another low laugh. Was this all a joke to her then. "How very curious… most humans go crying and screaming into the depths… but you…" she paused and adjusted her...strings. "You accepted your fate in silence. Curious." 

"A captain has to go down with his ship." 

"I've seen many captains… my _brave_ captain… and they were intent on being the only survivor, their crew was not so fortunate." 

Brick felt a chill in his spine. She only continued … playing with her finery. 

"But you showed no fear...not even a hesitation as you gave your own life for another." 

"... So I am dead then?" She quietly weaved through her necklace. 

"No." She paused. "You were far too… _interesting_ to simply become prey to the sea." 

He frowned but then he saw it, the glint of red... and gold on the string in her… in her scaled hand that - that-! 

His gaze returned to his bare hand then to the smirking… _thing_ in front of him! 

"GIVE IT BACK YE THIEVIN' SEA WENCH!" He made to lunge for her but his body rebelled again and he fell back with a howl, clutching his aching ribs. 

She laughed quietly… not as harsh and loud… as the others. No this one only seemed to speak in whispers it seemed… but still it was... unnatural. 

"That's not very nice Captain." She whispered, and the sea grass blanket got moved over him. "Imagine, calling the one who saved your life such a terrible name. How very... _rude_." 

He grit his teeth. "Aye.. aye and I can say much… _much_ worse if ye do' na surrender that ring ye-!" 

A hand went over his mouth. "Shh, shh. You mustn't… disturb yourself _brave_ captain." She cooed and leered over him. "Human bodies are just so…" a finger trailed over his skin. " _Delicate."_

He tensed at the caress. 

"Do you have any idea who I am Captain?" Her fingers splayed over his chest. "Or how many men I've _devoured._ " He flinched from the sudden sharp claws grazing his flesh. 

"Ye are no mermaid, yer a siren." He grunted. Again her mouth twisted into that slow curling smirk…with a glint of sharp teeth just escaping this time. 

"Correct Captain… I am also no mere _sea wench_ \- and you are currently in my home… so you'd best have a little _respect_ no?" 

Brick scowled but finally nodded. "Aye… beggin' yer pardon lass… ye saved me life… for whatever reason… my brothers too.. I thank ye." 

She sniffed imperiously still playing with the ring idly. "I'm sure you do." 

"... Do ye have a name?" She paused. "Ye must, your...sisters do...did? Just something I can call ye other than thieving sea wench." He mumbled the last part and she fixed that...eerie mother of pearl gaze at him, this time however he did not look away. 

Her lips pursed while she held the ring between her thumb and forefinger up to the light. 

"It's a lovely jewel this?" She said quietly. "I've taken many from my prey, you humans do love giving yourselves the illusions of scales.. covering yourselves in these shiny rocks." She chuckled lowly. "No doubt that's your end here no? You were going to present this bauble to a human female?" She strung it back up on the string. "How very unfortunate, you'll have to find a new one." He bristled. "It seems like a small exchange for your life surely." 

She turned from him. He sucked in a breath before he moved to grab her again. She raised an eyebrow before catching his hand and laying him back down. 

"You are in no condition to fight Captain." The siren whispered. "Therefore you must rest." She cupped his cheek. 

"Listen… listen if it's payment ye be wantin' I'll give ye anything else!" He protested. 

"I've made my choice." She sounded bored. "How horribly droll, it seems you are not so much a curiosity after all. A pity. Greed in all men is universal indeed." She sighed. "Pity." 

"I mean it! Ye can have anything ye want!" He wouldn't give up. Never! He wasn't afraid to beg in these circumstances either! 

"Anything?" She said dryly before she leaned back over him. "Do you have any idea what that truly means Captain." She spat and held up a string closer to his face. The emeralds, sapphires and rubies mixed with. An array of other pretty jewels and shells and corals …..and…. 

Teeth. Human....teeth. 

He stiffened. 

"I thought not." She rolled her eyes. 

"Ye want me teeth as a trophy then?" He struggled back up for a third time and she started. "To add to that macabre collection of yers? Fine then, all the lasses ashore say I have nice ones." She bristled and a low hiss escaped her mouth. "I'll knock em' out right now lass- move aside." He made a fist but… she grabbed it and put it on ground. 

"....That will not be necessary. I like your teeth where they are." That scaled hand trailed his mouth. "You are acting unreasonable. It's but a small price to pay for your life." 

"Ye can'na have it!" Brick spat and grabbed at the string finally. Her eyes narrowed and those sharp teeth bared. 

"She must mean much to you. The human woman who was set to wear this." She said quietly. 

"It. Was. Me. _Mother's!"_

Silence. She gave him a… strange look. 

"Your mother?" .

"Aye… me mother." He was breathing hard,the ache in his chest was growing. She frowned. 

"You must sleep captain." The siren lay him back down once more. "You will injure yourself once more if you do not rest." 

"What do ye care!" He growled. "Why do ye just get it over with! Why save me at all??" 

Again the sea woman was silent before her gaze rested on him. 

"You intrigue me… a man so brave as to face death in the face… and yet not flinch." She moved his mother's ring up to the light again. "A man… with eyes as vibrant as the rising sun." 

Despite himself his cheeks warmed. 

_Badum. Badum._

_"_ Ye want...me eyes then?" He croaked out. 

That laugh was as eerie as the others then, not loud but...silky. the warmth in his face was replaced by a chill through his whole body. 

But he kept his gaze forward nonetheless, returning that icy stare with one of his own. 

"So brave… how very curious." She snorted. "It'll be even more curious then… Captain to see what will finally make you…" She grasped his face. "Shiver." 

He scowled. "Nothing that ye can do… that I promise ye." 

"... We will see. Sleep _brave_ Captain." She released him before turning and slithering back into the water. 

"My name be Brick." He snarled. "And don't ye ever forget it." He called out. 

The siren only rested on the rocks nearest the pool of water. 

"Oh I shan't. I can assure you of that." She threw him another smirk. "You are safe here… for now. Rest Captain Brick… perhaps we'll talk again." 

He sneered. "Until ye surrender me mother's ring, ye will na' be able to get rid of me!" 

She sniffed. "I look forward to it then…" He scowled and turned away. Exhaustion suddenly hitting him like a sack of sand… his ship… oh his ship… what was he going to do? How was he going to get his brothers out of-! 

_Splish._

"It seems I was remiss Captain do forgive me." He blinked then turned. Her head had popped out of the water once more. "I never answered your question…" He frowned. "I don't have a name your kind could possibly hope to pronounce." She said so very cheerily his teeth grit. She beamed. 

"Aye? So what then? Should I name ye then? Trust me ye will na' like any I come up with!" 

She giggled and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up at the unnerving sound. "Oh no, no mustn't have that... Let's see..." She tapped a _clawed finger_ on her cheek clearly in thought before she paused... And her gaze went to him before she ran a hand through her hair. "I suppose... You may call me..." Another pause. "Blossom." 

He blinked. 

"... Blossom? Such a gentle name hardly seems to suit ye." He snipped. She didn't seem affected, she only continued to play with her hair. 

"It was a name given to me by one of your kind." She said in a quieter voice. "No more." 

"Aye… one of yer victims no doubt." He said bitterly. 

Her hand lingered on her hair for a moment more, the red ribbon hanging listlessly and… he saw a flash of...something other than mockery in her eyes for a moment. 

The glazed mother of pearl sheen… for a moment seemed… brighter? More….pink? 

As quickly as it came however, it vanished. 

"My first." She said lowly. "but not my last. Sleep well my brave… _brave_ Captain." She descended back below the water and this time did not return. 

Just like that it was quiet again. 

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

Save the pounding in his ears from his own chest and the perpetual ringing in his ears. 

He closed his eyes. Sleep...maybe sleep would make it… fade then.

_Come ye sailor…._

Sleep. Just let… this strange… ringing fade. 

_Come to me…_

Just… sleep.

_Come and set me free...._

-o-o-o-

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> -If you're humming the hocus pocus "come ye children" song as you read the siren call... don't feel bad I was too. XD


End file.
